Insanity
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Jubileena is acting strange, and no-one knows why. That is...until Crumbelina attempts to find out what is going on. That was a mistake. A big mistake.


**Summary: AU. Jubileena is acting strange, and no-one knows why. That is...until Crumbelina attempts to find out what is going on. That was a mistake. A big mistake.**

**A/N: There isn't character death in this story, but there's blood and violence and creepy Jubileena's. Nothing too out-of-the ordinary, right? But, warning. If you don't like this stuff, don't read it. Also, warning; femslash. Don't like, just don't read it. **

**Insanity**

"1010101010..." A distorted, confusing sound mumbled through the darkness of the licorice forest. Crumbelina Di Caramello took several steps back. She didn't know what was going on, nor did she want to find out.

Crumbelina had no clue of what was making that noise, other then she knew one of her fellow racers, Jubileena Bing-Bing, had been acting rather strange lately. Crumbelina could hear her walking through the shadows of the night, and something told the rich girl that the red-head was also assaulting other members of the community. Of course, she didn't have proof of the second thought, so she just kept it to herself. Crumbelina could feel herself shaking in fear by the second.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, barely being able to utter any words.

"10101010101010..." It replied, it's distorting sound continuing to terrify and confuse Crumbelina. It grumbled a little, as Crumbelina began to whimper.

"W-W-W-Who a-are you? S-Speak in the name of D-Di Caramello..." Even though Crumbelina was attempting to sound demanding and tough, she couldn't get it out. She was too afraid to do so.

It didn't reply, but instead, stepped out from the darkness. Crumbelina looked up in fear, walking back towards a licorice tree. She couldn't believe who it was. Jubileena stood there, among the darkness, performing a creepy, eerie grin at Crumbelina. Her skin was pale, instead of red, and her eyes were piercing at Crumbelina's soul.

"J-Jubi?" Crumbelina asked in terror as Jubileena walked over to her, slowly but surely, "W-W-What's going on? W-Why are y-you acting l-like this?" She could feel tears brewing in her eyes.

"Glitch...killed me..." Jubileena, continuing to perform her wide, terrifying grin at Crumbelina, mumbled, "Competition...lost...me need to win...you help me...now..." She cornered Crumbelina to the licorice tree, putting her hands on Crumbelina's shoulders.

"Jubi," Crumbelina felt her tears stream down her face, "P-Please...w-why are you doing t-this?" She couldn't even look at Jubileena anymore. The sight was terrifying her and confused her. What was going on? What glitch killed her? She was alive...or was she?

Jubileena didn't reply. Instead, she began to rub Crumbelina's chubby cheek, wiping away a couple of tears. She lowered her face so she was opposite the rich girl. She moved her face forward and began to kiss Crumbelina. Crumbelina's eyes widened; she couldn't believe what was going on. Jubileena had gone mental without a reason. She was a freak.

Jubileena continued to kiss Crumbelina, but began to speed it up. It became intense quickly. Jubileena ran a chilling hand down Crumbelina's neck, inserting her tongue into Crumbelina's mouth. Crumbelina attempted to scream for help, but she couldn't get it out. Jubileena had taken her mouth over.

"I...like..." Jubileena parted her lips with Crumbelina several times, "1010101010..." She had began to speak in code once more, which terrified Crumbelina.

"Please...l-let m-me go, J-Jubi..." Crumbelina yelped, attempting to push the maniac out of her face. Was Jubileena...raping her? The very thought terrified her, "P-P-Please..."

"We haven't...got to the fun yet...Jubi like fun..." Jubileena began to pin Crumbelina down to the ground, making it impossible for Crumbelina to escape what-so-ever. She stopped kissing Crumbelina, but instead, began to kiss Crumbelina's neck.

Crumbelina trembled in fear, tears rumbling down her chubby face. She yelped a little as Jubileena began to nip at her neck. What was going on? Jubileena proceeded to let her teeth sink into the baby-soft, flesh of Crumbelina's neck, causing the rich girl to scream out in pain and horror. Crumbelina felt rich, cool blood trickle down her neck. Jubileena...was a vampire? No. Game characters couldn't become vampires...unless their code was infected.

"Y-Y-You're a v-vampire..." Crumbelina whimpered, like there wasn't anything else to say to an insane lunatic that was attempting to kill her.

"No...Jubi isn't-1010101010...vampire...1010101010..." Jubileena began to perform her eerie, confusing twisted smirk at Crumbelina once more. She was speaking in code. Crumbelina didn't understand that. No-one could speak in code. Unless...their code had been tampered with. Had Jubileena's code been tampered and infected?

Jubileena then let her fangs dig into the deep flesh of Crumbelina's neck. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, although it was quickly draining the energy out of Crumbelina. Slowly, it was beginning to kill her, due to the lack of blood in her body.

The red-head finally stopped stabbing Crumbelina's neck with her teeth, and began to search through the pockets of her red, racing jacket. Crumbelina watched in horror as her so-called _friend_ pulled out one deadly weapon after another. Sharp glass, guns, bombs, swords with dried blood on it, implying she had stabbed other people before. It was sickening as to what Jubileena carried around with her. Finally, she pulled out a small dagger, "Stay still, baby..." She stroked Crumbelina's cheek, "While Jubi...has some more fun..."

Crumbelina, however, didn't obey. She squirmed and jigged around while Jubileena was attempting to stab her, "P-P-Please...I-I'll do anything..." That was the truth, too. Crumbelina would do anything for Jubileena to prevent her from being killed.

Jubileena put a finger on her chin, continuing to smirk evilly at the rich girl before her, "Anything? Crumbie will do anything for Jubi?"

"Y-Yes!" Crumbelina screamed, blood continuing to trickle down her neck, "J-Just...p-please d-don't kill me! I-I'll give you all my money, i-if you wish!"

Jubileena shook her head, "No money. Jubi don't want-1010101010...money. Jubi want you to be girlfriend..." Before Crumbelina could answer, Jubileena had placed her lips on Crumbelina's. Crumbelina tried to scream for help once more, but Jubileena wouldn't allow that. Even though Crumbelina had begged to be freed, she knew Jubileena would still get out her dagger.

And of course, that was true, too. Jubileena began to stab Crumbelina's arm, enjoying the cool, oozing blood flowing out, "Crumbie like it? Does she? Does she?" She began to grin again as she dug her dagger deeper into Crumbelina's flesh.

Crumbelina screamed out in pain, "P-PLEASE! S-SOMEONE HELP ME!" She finally managed to get out. Jubileena, however, didn't care. She continued to dig her dagger into Crumbelina's arm, and began to nibble at the rich girl's neck.

"Mm...Jubi like..." Jubileena mumbled, beginning to lick up Crumbelina's blood. She was a vampire. Crumbelina knew it. Something was screwing with her code. She was never like this last month. Someone had screwed and tampered with her code, but Crumbelina wasn't thinking about that entirely. She was focusing on the pain that Jubileena was causing her.

"P-Please...d-don't d-do this to me..." Crumbelina was weakened and bloodied. She had virtually no energy left to push Jubileena off her anymore, even though she didn't in the first place, "I-I-I'll b-be your g-girlfriend, OK? F-Fine!"

Jubileena grinned, "Jubi love Crumbie..." She began to kiss Crumbelina, but unusually, it was gentle and quite a sweet kiss. Crumbelina didn't understand. Maybe Jubileena really did love her. Maybe she was going soft on her now that they were official. Crumbelina would never know. But she wanted to know if something screwy was going on with Jubileena's code. She would need to consult this with Vanellope. In the meantime, however, Jubileena was her girlfriend. For better or worse, and weather she liked it...or not.

**A/N: ...That was a twisted ending. Yeah...I'm not in-love with this idea, and it's also quite short, too. Originally I was going to have someone to come along and save the day, but I wanted to make the ending a little different. **


End file.
